Istriku Sayang, Iparku Malang
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, Ichigo dikejutkan dengan meningkatnya tekanan roh seseorang hingga batas yang cukup mengerikan. Menoleh perlahan seperti robot yang kehabisan oli, Ichigo mendapati Byakuya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Menyadarkan Ichigo akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan untuk menuruti ngidam Rukia./ Maaf kalau republish lagi


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah Ichigo," rengek wanita itu sambil menjatuhkan diri tuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, di samping pria yang sejak satu jam yang lalu memasang wajah cemberut. Ia kembali berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pria berambut sewarna buah jeruk itu dari televisi, ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Rukia," dengus Ichigo mengabaikan istri mungilnya yang mulai bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ichi, _please."_

"_No."_

"Ichi—"

"Tidak."

Rukia merenggut sebal, kemudian kembali menatap sang suami –Kurosaki Ichigo- dengan tatapan memohon. "Ichi... kumohon," bujuknya –lagi. Namun sepertinya masih tak mempan, karena Ichigo masih merespon rengekannya dengan kata ; 'Tidak.'

"Ichigoooo," rajuk Rukia –lagi- dengan nada super manja yang dibuat-buat. Sementara Ichigo hanya memutar bola mata bosan melihat penyakit manja yang diderita istri –duabulan-nya, sejak seminggu lalu mulai kumat lagi.

"Aku tidak mau. Rukia," ketus Ichigo sebal, masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ke Rukia.

Ia terlalu sebal pada wanita itu sejak kemanjaannya muncul sejam yang lalu. Bukannya mau jadi suami yang kejam pada istrinya, tapi permintaan Rukia kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan, butuh pengorbanan nyawa dan terlalu tega.

"Tapi Ichigo, aku—"

"Tidak," potong Ichigo cepat, masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gambar bergerak di layar televisi.

Oh ayolah Ichigo, apa Rukia masih kalah menarik dari sebuah televisi?

"Ichiiiii. _Please say yes."_

"_No."_

"Ichigo."

"Tidak Rukia. Tolong, jangan paksa aku."

Bibir mungil Rukia mulai mengerucut tak sabar mendengar penolakan yang kembali keluar dari bibir tipis suaminya.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak."

Menghela nafas gusar Rukia tiba-tiba menarik gemas pipi suaminya hingga rada melar, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau Rukia?" protes Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan, memelototi istri mungilnya yang masih menarik melar pipi tembemnya dengan ekspresi yang enggak banget!

"Tu-ru-ti," perintah Rukia lagi dengan penekanan pada tiap suku katanya.

Ichigo kembali menghela nafas gusar melihat Rukia yang masih keras kepala, tak putus asa tuk membuatnya menuruti permintaan wanita itu. "Tidak. Dan akan penah," desis Ichigo sembari bangun dari sofa dan beranjak ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan Rukia dan penyakit manja tingkat akutnya yang sedang kumat.

Dengan bibir mengerucut wanita itu kembali mengikuti Ichigo ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Ichigo," rengek mantan _shinagami_ wanita itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya manja seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang minta dibelikan balon. Membuat Ichigo menggeram frustrasi melihatnya.

"Hentikan itu Rukia," geram Ichigo mulai gerah dengan sikap manja Rukia, yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya dituruti. Yeah, Ichigo tahu betul akan hal itu. Karena penyakit manja Rukia muncul sejak dua minggu yang lalu, pada usia satu bulan kehamilannya.

"Itu karena kautidak mau menuruti permintaanku," cemberut Rukia, "aku ngidam tahu. Dan ini anakmu," semburnya lagi sambil menunjuk perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Maklumlah baru sebulan dua minggu.

"Aku tahu Rukia, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa atau tidak mau melakukannya?" tuduh Rukia sembarangan.

"..."

"Kalau kautidak mau menuruti ngidamku," jeda sejenak, Rukia memelototi Ichigo dengan ekspresi horor, "aku akan kembali ke _soul society ._ Dan melaporkan pada _Nii-sama _kalau kau suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab," ancam Rukia.

'Glek.' Ichigo menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Rukia. Kalau tidak dituruti si Byakuya –ehem— terkutuk itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan dan menganggapnya suami yang tak becus untuk Rukia. Tapi kalau dituruti? Apalagi! Byakuya Kuchiki bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup dengan _senbonzakura, _kalau ia menututi ngidam Rukia kali ini.

"Tidak Rukia," untuk kesekian kalinya jawaban yang sama keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Ini bukan keinginanku Ichigo," desak Rukia lagi. Wanita itu mulai terisak pilu sembari menjatuhkan dirinya tuk duduk di samping Ichigo. Dan sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki itu tahu bahwa akting opera sabun istrinya akan segera dimulai. "Ini keinginan anak kita," isaknya dengan nada yang menyayat hati.

_Oh yeah anak._

"Baiklah," Ichigo menghela nafas berat, sejenak melirik ke arah wanita bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan kaos putih kedodoran itu, "aku akan melakukannya," sebuah jawaban dari Ichigo yang membuat wajah Rukia mendadak sumringah setelah menangis tadi, "tapi—"

"Hm?"

"—bisakah aku mengganti sasarannya?" _eh? sasaran?_

"..."

"Maksudku. Bagaimana kalau sasaran tonjoknya diganti jadi Kapten midget berambut putih itu, atau Abarai Renji saja?" tawar Ichigo pada Rukia yang langsung memasang wajah cemberut permanen –lagi. Tapi apa maksud dari penawaran itu? Dan... sasaran tonjok?

"Tidak," tolak Rukia cepat. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tanda kontra akan penawaran sang suami.

"Tapi... ah baiklah," ucap Ichigo yang mulai pasrah dengan keadaan sambil mengusap wajahnya muram. Setelah sesaat sebelumnya merutuki Rukia dan calon bayi-nya di dalam hati.

'_Nak, kenapa kau harus membuat ibumu ngidam agar ayah menonjok wajah paman Byakuya terkutukmu itu. Ayah bisa tewas Nak," _raung Ichogo dalam hati. Meratapi ngidam 'aneh' Rukia –yang ingin Ichigo menonjok _Nii-sama _nya sendiri.

_Ah terimalah nasibmu Ichi._

.

.

.

'_**Brak!' **_pintu ruang rapat anggota Gotei-13 didobrak dengan begitu sadisnya, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersentak kaget.

Kompak para _taichou_ dan _fuku-taichou_ yang sedang ada dalam ruangan rapat menoleh ke arah sumber suara –atau mungkin masalah?

"Rukia? Kurosaki Ichigo?" semua terbengong heran melihat kehadiran _shinagami _pengganti itu, sambil menyeret sang istri ke ruang rapat. Apalagi ketika Ichigo dengan percaya dirinya melangkah menghampiri sang kakak ipar. _Ada apa ini?_ Pikir semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan.

Byakuya Kuchiki mengangkat alisnya tinggi, tangannya terkepal erat melihat adiknya diperlakukan kasar oleh Ichigo. Ingin rasanya ia menguliti lelaki itu. "Apa maumu bocah nekat? Dan apa maksudmu menyeret Rukia kasar seperti itu?" geram Byakuya menatap tajam pada jeruk berjalan di depannya.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya. Ichigo menghela nafas berat menatap Byakuya, kemudian...

'_**Buagh!'**_

'_**Dhuar!'**_

Semua mata membelalak tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi. Kurosaki Ichigo dengan –sangat- tidak sopannya menonjok Byakuya Kuchiki dengan kekuatan penuh, di depan seluruh anggota Gotei-13. Sepertinya akan ada yang dapat masalah besar.

"ICHIGO! BYAKUYA- _TAICHOU!_!'

"Apa-apaan kau Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Ichigo."

Tak menghiraukan protes dan geraman dari para _shinagami_ karena ulah tidak sopannya pada Byakuya. Ichigo menoleh pada istrinya yang Cuma bisa nyengir sweatdrop, "Puas?" desisnya sebal.

Tak menjawab apapun Rukia hanya memamerkan cengiran aneh pada Ichigo.

"Kutanya Rukia apa kausudah puas?" desak Ichigo.

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, Ichigo dikejutkan dengan meningkatnya tekanan roh seseorang hingga batas yang cukup mengerikan. Menoleh perlahan seperti robot yang kehabisan oli, Ichigo mendapati Byakuya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Menyadarkan Ichigo akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan untuk menuruti ngidam Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... berani-beraninya kau..."

"B-Byakuya... a-aku...''

Yah, sepertinya akan ada yang dibantai pagi ini.

.

.

.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n** : _Maaf kalau republish lagi. Akun saya yang dulu dihack & fic-nya dihapus. Mohon dimaklumi ^_^ #ngebungkuk_


End file.
